Wasn't expecting that
by WulfriedXanthene
Summary: He has been in a lot of relationships. He knew every time he started a new one, even how much he loved that person, it'd never last. There would always be fighting, misunderstanding, cheating or just lost the feeling for each other. But Sam, he was special that Gabriel knew wholeheartedly, he would do anything to keep this man by his side. AU based on "Wasn't expecting that" song


**Wasn't expecting that**

 **Notes:**

I just wrote this fic about 45 minutes or so, probably there'll be mistakes

The title and lyrics belong to the song Wasn't expecting that by Jamie Lawson

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _It was only a smile_

 _But my heart it went wild_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

It was Gabriel's birthday and he was in his favorite bar with all his closest friends. He has amazing night so far. But he didn't know the best thing was yet to come until he rolled his eyes around and caught a beautiful smile. Gabriel could hear his own heart beating faster.

He took a careful look at the owner of that smile through the low light of the bar. Gabriel only saw his left side face but he for sure to tell that guy was handsome, tall like Sasquatch kind of tall with long legs and oh man he even has muscular arm. He just couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful scene, deep inside he knew he want he was the person that guy smiling at.

Suddenly, the guy turned his look at Gabriel, it made our confident man stumble on his thought, didn't know what to do.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Sam's POV**

This is the first time I have been to this bar and it was pretty good to take a day off from all school works. I was laughing at Charlie joke, it just a nerd joke and others couldn't understand the humor in it. Then, I felt like someone was watching me as I turned to look for that person. He sat across the bar, his eyes looked straight in me like I was something unique and beautiful, I never had someone looking at me like that, which made me blush a little. He caught me looking back and shyly took his eyes away. I signed in disappointed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They didn't know Castiel noticed the moment they shared and smile mischievously. He stood up from his chair and dragged Gabriel with him despite his brother's confusion and started to yell and pull back when he realized what Cas was trying to do but it was too late

"Hello, haveeeeeeeee you met Gabriel?" He pointed at his brother when he said then running away, leaving Sam with laugher and Gabriel with embarrassment all over his face.

"Gabriel, right? I'm Sam"

"Yeah, sorry it was just my brother being crazy"

"So you don't want to dance with me?"

"Of… of course… I…umh I am not… I never ever stutter before. Such embarrassing" Gabriel spoke while his heart was bouncing in his chest

"It's okay, I never ever ask someone to dance in a bar before" Sam said shyly

"Well, I guess we both wasn't expecting that to happen"

Then Gabriel took his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Just a delicate kiss_

 _Anyone could've missed_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

It was their first date and it went better than what they expected for. They talked and laugh at each other silly jokes. After Gabriel insisted on paying the bill, they went out for a walk in the moonlight. They stopped to look at the stars. Sam loved the night sky, he loved astronomy since he got to study it. He excitedly told Gabriel all he knew about the stars and their constellations. The passionate look in Sam's face and his wide smile drew Gabriel back to the first time he has seen him and it'll always take his breath away. After a while, Sam noticed the silence of his date as turned to look at him and found the look again. The same look Gabriel gave him when they met in that bar but this time it was a little different. He looked at Sam like he was most beautiful thing and all that he need. Sam would be a liar if he said it didn't make his heart stop.

Gabriel took a chance, slowly leaned in closer till their lips met. They wouldn't admit to themselves that they have fallen for each other from that kiss, but deep down they already were.

The kiss ended when Gabriel lost his balance for standing on his tip toes and fell right into Sam chest as the taller man caught him with his arms. They both laughing as Sam squeezed Gabriel closer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Did I misread the sign?_

 _Your hand slipped into mine_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

They was sitting in Gabriel's favorite restaurant and chatting. Suddenly their date was interrupted by Kali, she said hello to them and sat down near Gabriel, put her hand in Gabriel's shoulder. Sam raised his brow at the sight, he has heard about Kali. She definitely more beautiful in person. She talked to Sam about when she and Gabriel met and their dates and all the stuffs Gabriel did for her. Honestly Sam trying his best not to punch the girl when she constantly touching his Gabriel. Yes, his Gabriel.

Clearly the short guy noticed Sam's discomfort. Immediately, he shoved Kali hand aside and stood up from his chair, said to her with a politely smile that they need to go. He took Sam's hand, entwined their hands together and leave some cash on the table before walking out. It took Sam by surprise, he wasn't expecting Gabriel to do that. They left Kali with angry look in her face.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _I thought love wasn't meant to last_

 _I thought you were just passing through_

 _If I ever get the nerve to ask_

 _What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

It was a lovely Sunday morning and they were both in bed. Gabriel has already woken but decided to lie there and just looking at Sam sleepy face. Waking up every day like this with his love in his bed, man, he will ask Sam to move in with him soon enough. He stroked his long soft beautiful hair, careful not to wake Sam up. Sam reached out his muscular arm pulling the short man closer as he snuggled into Gabriel chest and let out a happy sign which made Gabriel's smile wider.

Gabriel never thought he would end up with someone amazing like that. There was nothing about Sam that Gabriel found irritated, well maybe a little by the rabbit food that Sam ate and always complained when he saw Gabriel showed tons of sweet things in his mouth.

He has been in a lot of relationships. He knew every time he started a new one, even how much he loved that person, it'd never last. There would always be fighting, misunderstanding, cheating or just lost the feeling for each other. But Sam, he was special that Gabriel knew wholeheartedly, he would do anything to keep this man by his side forever.

He leaned down and kissed Sam's hair.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _But it came without fear_

 _A month turned into a year_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

It was their one year anniversary, Sam was sitting in the restaurant where they had their first date, waited for Gabriel to show up. It was 7.30 and he was 30 minutes late. In a whole year they were dating, Gabriel was never late, not even once. Sam pulled his phone out and dialed Gabriel number, it went straight to voicemail. He started to shake, worry about Gabriel, if anything happen to him, oh god, Sam couldn't think about it. He tried and tried again but it still the same.

Suddenly, the light was out and the band started to play loudly "Heat of the moment" which was Sam and Gabriel favorite song, it caught Sam's attention, as the light was turned on at Gabriel who made his way through the door wearing a black tuxedo, smiling. He walked fast to Sam and before the tall guy could say anything, Gabriel took his hands

"Sam, I knew we only been together for a year, with everyone else it's short time. But with me, it was enough to let me know that I can't live without you. Hell, I can't imagine waking up one day and you aren't around so…"

Gabriel stopped and got down in one knee, took out a red small box from his pocket, showing breath-taking silver ring.

"…Sam Winchester, will you marry me and spend the rest of…."

"YES!" Before Gabriel could finish his line, Sam yelled and people around them started to cheer for the couple

Sam cupped Gabriel's face with his hands and kissed him passionately then whispered into his lover now his fiance ear "Yes, Gabriel, I'll spend the rest of my life with you idiot"

They both had tears running down their face, it was happy tears.

" _Oh and isn't it strange_

 _How a life can be changed_

 _In the flicker of the sweetest smile"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _We were married in spring_

 _You know I wouldn't change a thing_

 _Without that innocent kiss_

 _What a life I'd have missed"_

Sam wore a white tuxedo while Gabriel chose the black one. They walked down the aisle hand in hand, smile on their faces. Each step that they take was closer to their life together, to their happy ending that they have never expected before. There will be fighting, misunderstanding but in the end they will always come back to each other, because that was where they belonged.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Time doesn't take long_

 _Three kids up and gone_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

"Deana, take care of Cassie and BJ, daddy and I going to be home soon, okay honey?" Sam put his hand on his oldest daughter and carefully asked her

"Okay, papa" His 15 years old daughter nodded "Have fun" As she kissed Sam on his cheek

"Come on Sammy, we're going to be late for our honeymoon" Gabriel shouted in his car

"Your daddy is unbelievable" Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled, Deana laughed at her dads

"Cassie, BJ and I are going to be fine, you should go now"

"Okay, I love you" Said Sam then he walked to the car

"Love you too" Deana waved at her dad. She stood against the door looking at their car until it gone out of her sight, a little smile crept across her face.

For the record, they didn't go on honeymoon, they were having their 20th wedding anniversary in Hawaii.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _When the nurses they came_

 _Said, "It's come back again"_

 _I wasn't expecting that_

 _Then you closed your eyes_

 _You took my heart by surprise_

 _I wasn't expecting that"_

"Sam, stay with me, you hear me" Tears of fear runs down Gabriel face as he shakes his husband dead body "Don't leave me alone Sam, wake up!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Notes:**

So comment? Pleaseeeeeee

If any of you watch How I met your mother, you'll know the game "Haveeeeeee you met Ted?" and I just change the name

Also BJ means Bobby John


End file.
